


Accidental

by MintySkies



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkies/pseuds/MintySkies
Summary: It was an accident, Lisa swears it was!So then why does it feel so right to her?





	1. 1

"Oh! More viewers are coming in," Chaeyoung says as she leans in closer to the screen.

"We'll do the intro after a minute so more people can roll in," Jisoo takes her spot on the couch in between Lisa and Jennie who sat at the end of one side.

They do occasional waves as they wait and smile to the camera.

"1, 2, 3...!" Jennie counts their cue.

"Annyeonghaseyo, we are Blackpink!" They introduce themselves in sync and proceed to hype the viewers up with a few 'woohoo's' and pump their fists energetically.

"Sorry it's been so long since our last V-live, we've been so busy and working on a new project for you Blinks," Jisoo explains as she attempts to give a wink, her other eye twitching with effort to stay open and they all laugh.

"Jisoo unnie can't wink," Lisa teases the oldest of their group.

"Ah, that's true. But Jennie is really good at it," Jisoo points to the cat eyed girl. "Show them! Wink."

Jennie gives a gummy smile before mischievously giving a small shake of her head. "I don't think I will. Maybe next time."

"Yah, unnie always does this," Lisa whines. "This is the third time she refused to wink for the camera."

"You guys will have to come to our live concert this week!" Jennie says. "I'll do it there."

They all make 'o' sounds to humor her.

"Ah, anyways," Jisoo shifts her attention to the camera. "Today we're going to play some games with each other for our Blinks. What do you guys suggest?"

They filter through the comments, looking for an interesting game for them to play.

"Oh! How about this one," Chaeyoung points to a comment after a minute. "Two truths and a lie. Do you guys know how to play?"

"You tell two truths and a lie, right?" Jennie says with a laugh. "The rules are literally in the title, Chaeng."

Chaeyoung blushes with an embarrassed smile on her face and Lisa feels the need to wrap a reassuring arm around her shoulder. And so she does.

"Yah, stop teasing the chipmunk!"

"I'm not a chipmunk," Chaeyoung protests with a pout that has Lisa grinning from ear to ear as she pecks light kisses on the brunette's cheeks repeatedly.

"So cute!" Lisa gushes out.

"Alright, alright," Jisoo settles them down. "Let's start. Who's gonna go first? Jenduekie or Chaeyoungie?" She asks since said girls were both seated at the edges of the couch.

"We'll start with Chae," Jennie decides.

Chaeyoung makes a small sound of protest, "I need some time to think, though."

"The game was your choice," Jennie laughs in response.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Chaeyoung claps her hands. "My favorite equation in 5x3=15-"

"Wha- that's so random," Jisoo laughs.

"-I used to be a cheerleader in Australia. Or, I had a secret crush on G-Dragon oppa when I first came into the YG industry."

Lisa doesn't know what it is, but a slight burn etches at the boundaries of her chest and she tilts her head.

"Is that something you should be admitting out here," the makanae meant for it to sound like she was teasing, but it comes out a bit harsher than she hopes it would. Luckily, Chaeyoung didn't notice. Or at least, if she did, she plays it off well with a shrug.

"What's your guys' guesses?" The brunette asks as her eyes trail down all them one by one.

"I say the math equation," Jisoo quips up. "It was so random, you probably just came up with it from the top of your head."

"Yeah," Jennie agrees and both girls do a small exchange of arranged hand signs that only the two of them can understand.

"Yah, the unnie's are so weird. What even is that?" Chaeyoung laughs before turning to Lisa. "What's your guess?"

The hesitation is almost unnoticeable, but it's definitely there as Lisa answers with a slight hint of hopefulness in her eyes. "The last one."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Chaeyoung imitates the victory bell with a grin. "That's correct!"

The relief Lisa feels is unexplainable. Why was she feeling like this?

"Oh, she said had a crush. This means Chaeyoungie still has one on him," Jisoo teases.

"Aniyo!" Chaeyoung denies exasperatedly. "I don't!"

"Yah, hands off! Chaeng is mine!" Lisa says jokingly as she pulls the slightly older girl closer to herself. She wasn't joking, though.

"Just kidding, just kidding," Jisoo assures them. "Okay, Lisa you're next."

"Hm..." Lisa hums to herself as she taps her chin thoughtfully. "Seungri oppa and I once switched out honey for Sajangnim's shampoo. I like potato fries dipped in ice cream. Or I have someone I like as of right now."

"What's with all these love options all of a sudden," Jennie asks.

"You clearly don't know how to play this game, Jolisa," Jisoo shakes her head. "You can't tell three truths, idiot."

"I didn't!" Lisa insists.

"Okay, one," Jisoo starts listing off on her fingers. "That time you switched out the shampoo with Seungri oppa, you bragged non stop about it. Two, you always eat fries dipped in ice cream in front of us, weirdo. And three, anybody with eyes can see you're in love."

"With myself," Lisa covers up smoothly as she places her hands under her chin.

"If you say so," Jisoo rolls her eyes. "Which is the lie here, then?"

"The last one," Lisa shrugs easily.

"Your mouth is twitching."

"What?"

"Aish, Lisa is the lie in the equation here!" Jisoo points an accusing finger to the blonde. "You put three truths! You can't do that!"

"I didn't! The last one was a lie," Lisa says persistently and Jisoo scoffs.

"Alright, whatever. Next."

They continue playing the game for a little while longer before they get bored of it and decide to choose something else to do.

"The Blinks are suggesting we play that paper kissing game," Jennie says.

"Which one is that?" Lisa asks cluelessly.

"It's the one where you take pieces of paper and transfer it to the person next to you with your mouth," Jisoo explains. "You can't use your hands. We can see how many we can do in 30 seconds and keep trying to beat the high score."

"Ooh," Lisa nods her head. "Yeah, I saw some people doing it on Weekly Idol."

Jennie collects some paper from the shelf of their living room and makes her way back to her seat.

"Okay, so we'll start from my side this time," the cat eyed girl says as she readies herself. "Do you have the timer?"

Chaeyoung nods in response and Jennie inhales the paper onto her mouth to which Jisoo hesitantly grabs onto with her own with a slight pinkness creeping onto her cheeks. She quickly turns to Lisa and the younger girl takes it from her and turns to Chaeyoung. The girl was much closer than she expected her to be and Lisa feels her heart drum inside her rapidly. An uncontrolled cough escapes her, and that's all it takes for the paper to go fluttering away to the side in just a quick moment.

It feels like everything slows down. Their lips meet for a fraction of a second in an accidental kiss and both girls recoil back in shock. Lisa feels the back of her head smack into Jisoo's face and the older girl groans before looking up.

"Oh!" Jisoo gasps before she breaks out into a laugh as she tries to shoo the camera away from them. "Shit, this is live."

"Turn it off, turn it off," Chaeyoung cries desperately and Jennie hastily complies. "Oh my gosh... OH. MY. GOSH."

"Chae, calm down," Jennie tries as she smooths down the girl's hair in an attempt to simmer the girl down from her apparent panic.

"Everybody saw- we j-just... Lisa and I-!" Chaeyoung stutters uncontrollably, and it seems like the chestnut haired girl is short circuiting. "Oh my God! Lisa and I just kissed on a live broadcast. A lip to lip kiss!"

"Chaeyoungie, I'm sorry," Lisa apologizes guiltily, but Chaeyoung pulls away from her grasp.

"No, stop! Don't touch. Not right now," Chaeyoung shakes her head as she rakes a hands through chocolate locks, and Lisa feels something inside her chip. Or rather, something inside her shatter completely. Just from something as simple as Chaeyoung rejecting her touch like she was a plague.

The brunette storms off without another word and Lisa feels too weak in the knees to even stand up and follow her desperately like a lost puppy.

Because Lisa was the dog with the collar around her neck.

And Chaeyoung holds the leash that steers her heart that constantly gravitated towards her.


	2. 2

Her face is barely illuminated by the only source of light in her room which was her phone that she scrolls through with glazed eyes.

The only discussions she see swarm the comments section and are all of one kind:

' **Oh my Chaelisa heart!'**

**"I knew it was real! Chaelisa forever!'**

**'It's about time they kissed! Chaelisa is officially canon! AJKHJKHCLFUJ'**

Lisa sighs to herself silently as she shuts off her phone and places it on the dresser next to her. She leans her head back and lets her eyes travel through the darkness of her room, chocolate orbs already having adjusted to the eternal darkness.

Lisa has been avoiding Chaeyoung all day. In fact, she's been steering clear of everyone in their group. She's so embarrassed that she let something like this happen.

But at the same time...

There's a part of her that wants it again.

Her eyebrows furrow together and her trembling lips form into a pout as she feels her eyes become full with salty tears again.

Was it really so disgusting to Chaeyoung that they had accidentally kissed?

Was  _Lisa_  really that disgusting to her?

Lisa exhales out a shaky breath as she buries her head into her knees and allows herself to cry silently without refrain. Again. For the fourth time that day.

Two knocks echo through the wooden door to her room but the blonde doesn't bother to lift her head up to answer. She doesn't have enough energy to do even that.

"Lisa," the eldest calls gently. "We're about to have dinner so come downstairs. You already skipped lunch and you're gonna starve to death if you don't eat anything."

"..."

"Alright, I've had enough," the older girl snaps so suddenly that it surprises Lisa who spares a small glance with her doe eyes at the barrier between them. There's a loud thud against wood as though somebody walked into it. "Hey, what the- did you lock the door?"

The handle visibly shifts from both sides of the plank, the gears not budging.

"Lalisa Manoban, if you don't open this door right now-"

Lisa doesn't want to hear the rest of Jisoo's threat. The older girl had a surprisingly fiery rage so she opens the door without really meaning to.

"What do you want, unnie?" Lisa asks, shielding herself from view behind the door.

Jisoo grabs ahold of Lisa's wrist and drags her out of her room. "Eat. I don't care about what's going on with you and Chaeng as of right now. As your unnie, I'm going to take care of you when you don't. Even if that means shoving food down your throat or making you sit through and awkward meal."

"Can't I eat in my room then?" Lisa asks, keeping her eyes glued to the carpeted floor.

"No. You've been there for hours. It's unhealthy to be cooped up for that long, pabo."

Lisa wants to whine, to throw a tantrum. But they've already reached the kitchen and she can't be so childish. So instead, she takes the chair next to Jennie, opposite to her unofficially assigned seat which was next to Chaeyoung.

The brunette, Lisa can see from her peripheral, doesn't look up at her. Lisa didn't expect her to, but it still makes her heart feel heavy.

Their dinner goes by fast but it feels too long for Lisa. Too long to be in the presence of Chaeyoung without uttering a single word to the girl.

She wants to say something so very desperately but the words anchor down to the lower boundaries of her constricting throat.

She doesn't know what she can even say to her.

So once they're done, Lisa heads back to her room without a single exchange with the chestnut haired girl.

——

It was the next morning and it was early. Nobody would be awake at this hour.

But Lisa stands in front of Chaeyoung's door, slim fingers hovering over the metal handle hesitantly.

She draws and withdraws her hand more times than she can count and Lisa doesn't know how long she stands there, repeating the same action as though she was rehearsing it.

Probably too long because the door pulls open and Lisa's eyes widen, initiating an accidental eye contact.

"Lisa."

It has only been 24 hours since she hears the voice that could only be described to be as smooth and sweet as honey utter her name, but it feels like an eternity.

"I-I was just- my room," Lisa stutters as she turns around to walk away. She needs to get away. But a hand stops her.

"Lisa, wait," Chaeyoung says, and Lisa wants to.

Oh, how she wants to stay.

But she's afraid of what the latter could say to her. Afraid of being lashed out at.

Afraid of rejection.

"I really have to go," Lisa pulls away as gently as she can and makes her retreat to her room, closing the door behind her for extra measure before she leans back on it for support.

 _'She doesn't like me. Not like that.'_ Lisa has to remind herself as she slides down in defeat.

_'Why am I not good enough?'_


	3. 3

"There was an incident that happened on a V-live not too long ago, no?" Yang Hyun Suk asks, snake like eyes boring into the four girls who sat in office chairs in front of him.

Lisa dreaded the moment YG would address them about the accident, though she was surprised that it took four days for him to finally bring it up. Then again, he did tend to pay less attention to the girls anyways.

This was the only time Lisa wishes he had continued to turn a blind eye.

"Well?" He drums his fingers on the surface of his wooden desk impatiently.

"Yes," Jisoo answers hesitantly as she glances at the makanae line, knowing they can't bring themselves to say anything. "There was."

Yang sighs as he takes of his beret to run a hand through thinning hair in distress.

"You do realize how the media is blowing up about all this, do you not?" There's a deep frown on his face and Lisa hates the feeling of having disappointing someone. "This isn't a small matter, you four. What could have possibly compelled you girls to play such a game on a live broadcast? Did it ever occur to you that something like this could have happened? Use some common sense."

They duck their heads and all mutter an apology.

"Sorry is not good enough here," Yang shakes his head. "I really don't know what to do with you guys. At this point, the only logical thing I can think to do is to lay low for a while so everyone can forget all this. That, of course, means delaying your comeback."

Jennie opens her mouth, her protest dying in her throat. There was always a part of her that was scared of YG. They all were.

But not Lisa. Not right now, anyways.

Lisa is just plain frustrated and infuriated.

Was it really so fair to punish them for something like this?

Or at the very least, she didn't want her members to have to suffer for something she did. But Lisa can't bring herself to say anything in fear she'll say something she would later regret.

"You're dismissed."

They all bow and exit his office, filing into the hallway.

There's a thick tension that resonates through the air and Lisa almost feels as though she's drowning in water.

"I'm sorry," Lisa mutters, head hung low so her bangs cover her eyes.

Jennie sighs and shakes her head, "Don't be. None of this is your fault."

"Does Sajangnim really have to delay our comeback, though?" Jisoo mumbles. "We've already been so slow with songs and finally started to pick up last year with Du ddu du ddu and Jendeuk's solo. This is a punishment for both Blackpink and the Blinks."

"Besides," Jennie adds even once they're inside their van as they wait for their manager. "Don't people like what happened? Sure, there are some negative comments. But when are there not? The majority likes this whole Chaelisa thing."

Lisa sneaks a small glance at Chaeyoung to see her reaction but the brunette has a set poker face engraved onto her face.

The driver seat door opens and their manager pops in and starts the vehicle.

The rest of their car ride to their apartment is silent, no longer able to voice their thoughts and opinions under the watchful eye of their manager.

——

"Have you talked to her?" Jennie asks as she flips through the channels on the t.v. mindlessly.

"Talked to who?" Lisa tries to act clueless. She knows the older girl doesn't buy it when she feels cat eyes glance at her through her peripheral.

"You know who."

Lisa huffs softly, "What am I supposed to talk to her about, unnie?"

"You know what," Jennie answers simply.

"Stop that," Lisa pouts as she brings her knees up to her chest. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her."

"You know what to say to-"

"I just said to stop with the 'you know what to do' thing," Lisa reminds.

"But you do know what to say, Lisa," Jennie insists stubbornly. "What, are you just going to keep avoiding her for the rest of your life? What's one small kiss? It lasted like half a second anyways."

That was the thing, though. Aside from the fact that the public had witnessed the quick and chaste kiss the two girls had done by mistake, if Lisa hadn't had feelings for Chaeyoung, she would have talked to her about it.

But then she wonders why Chaeyoung reacted so strongly to it.

Couldn't they have just played it off and act like it was no big deal? Or laugh about it a few years later, reminiscing in their silly past.

'Unless she actually felt something when it happened.'

Lisa shakes her head. That wasn't possible.

"You have to talk to her about it. Believe it or not, this is having an affect on all of us."

"I'll think about it," Lisa answers nonchalantly.

"No, go now," Jennie commands. "Talk to her about it right now, or you'll put this off until your dead."

"But unnie-"

"Now," Jennie repeats, more adamant this time and there's no room to argue when the raven haired girl gets like this.

"This is harder than it looks, you know," Lisa grumbles as she stands up begrudgingly.

"Only because you're making it this way," Jennie shrugs. "Now go."

Jennie stands and pushes Lisa towards the hallway.

——

Lisa sighs, finding herself in a de ja vu as she stands in front of Chaeyoung's door.

It's like her brain refuses to send signals to her hand to make it move and simply knock on the door.

And so, she head-butt's it.

The regret is immediate as she rubs her sore spot with a groan, but it's affective anyways as the door swings open quickly.

"Lisa," Chaeyoung gasps with wide eyes and Lisa momentarily forgets the pain in her forehead. "What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I..." Lisa trails. "Can we talk?"

The brunette is silent for a moment but she lets the younger girl in, closing the door behind them. Both girls take a seat on the bed and it springs under their weight.

'Where to start?' Lisa wonders.

"Listen," Lisa starts as she takes interest in the gap between them and runs her hand along the surface of the bedsheet. "About the ki- about the V-live..."

Lisa sighs and shakes her head.

"Jennie unnie said I know what I want to say to you, but I'm scared," Lisa says truthfully with her eyes fixated on her lap. She keeps them anywhere but on the girl in front of her.

"Lisa-"

"But I want to say it anyways," Lisa interrupts with a gulp. It's then that she finally musters up the courage to look up.

And God, she wonders if Chaeyoung has always been this stunningly breathtaking to look at.

The room was dimly lit with nothing more than her table lamp set to the lowest setting. But it was like Chaeyoung's face just seemed to snatch it's light and transfer it's energy to radiate the brunette's beauty that left Lisa's mouth slightly agape without realizing.

"Okay, I'm listening," Chaeyoung says, urging Lisa to continue.

Lisa nods and takes a deep breath.

"The kiss that we had- if you can even call it that with how short it was- was an accident. It was. But I'm not sorry about it. Not really, anyways," Lisa shakes her head and she can feel her heart beating nervously. "I don't know if it was something meaningful. But... I liked it. Because Chaeng... I like you more than I should. I have for the longest time, and I still don't know what to do about it."

Chaeyoung stays silent, eyes wide from the revelation. It seems like she's taking a moment to actually process everything just said and Lisa more than anything just wants to disappear.

Because even though it feels good to finally say all those things allowed, her fears weighed on her heavier than they ever had before.

The constant fear of rejection circles around in her mind like a broken record.

"Chaeyoung?" Lisa says after the brunette takes far too long to say anything.

The dramatic pauses were putting too much strain on her already erratically beating heart.

"Lisa... even if I felt the same, we can't," Chaeyoung shakes her head.

"But do you? Do you feel the same way?" Lisa asks anxiously.

"Lisa, we can't," Chaeyoung repeats, more firm this time. But Lisa can see the slightly older girl's eyes water. The glossiness is even more visible in the darkness.

"Chaeng, please," Lisa says, and she knows she sounds desperate. But the only time she was going to let anyone see her look so vulnerable or so pathetic, even- the only person she would let see her in this state... was Chaeyoung. "Please, just tell me. Don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself."

"I..." Chaeyoung swallows. "I do."

Lisa breathes out at the revelation. But what was this sigh? For relief? Happiness? She didn't truly think so.

"Then why can't we?" Lisa asks quietly.

"Is that even a question, Lisa?" Chaeyoung asks, and it sounds harsher than it should. "After everything that happened when YG found out about the V-live, there's no way we can. He delayed our comeback because of it. If we do something like this, Blackpink will probably get disbanded."

"He doesn't have to know," Lisa answers simply. "We can be together secretly."

Chaeyoung only shakes her head, not bothering to speak.

And so, Lisa takes the initiative to reach out physically and cups a hand around Chaeyoung's chubby cheek fondly. She reaches out her other hand to Chaeyoung's and guides it to Lisa's drumming heart.

"Tell me, Chaeyoung. Does it feel wrong when I touch you? Does it feel wrong when you touch me?" At this point, Lisa has no idea what she's saying. She thinks she's literally recreating a K-drama scene- and doing it wrong at that. She really doesn't remember how it's supposed to go.

To her surprise, Chaeyoung lips twitch up into a smile.

"You've watched more than enough romance shows to know how to say it right, but you're goofing it up," Chaeyoung says, and Lisa swears the older girl is about to break out into a fit of laughter. "If you want to get your point across..."

Chaeyoung starts leaning in, Lisa's response is immediate and she's drawn in like a magnet.

Their lips connect and nothing has ever felt so right.

Before, Lisa didn't get to actually feel how soft Chaeyoung's lips were against her own. But now that their lips have met intentionally, they hold it longer, and Lisa finally gets the taste she has been craving for so long.

Chaeyoung pulls back, and Lisa knows it was all too short.

"Then you have to do that," Chaeyoung says with a rare smirk on her face. "But I finally get what you're trying to say to me... it does feel right."

Lisa grins widely and she thinks she could explode with happiness.

"To be honest, I was doing this on a whim," Lisa confesses. "I don't know what would have happened to our friendship if you weren't lesbian."

"I'm not," Chaeyoung replies fast.

"Oh!" Lisa exclaims, unable to mask her shock. And then it sinks in and her shoulders slump quite visibly. "Oh..."

"I'm bi, silly," Chaeyoung laughs as she pinches one of Lisa's cheeks, causing the latter to shy away.

"Oh!" This time Lisa laughs out airily.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Chaeyoung teases as she leans in, and Lisa's breath hitches in her throat.

This time when they kiss, it's gentle and longer.

"I love you."

——

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this ending sucks... I was just kinda going with the flow for this story and I really wanted to finish it. 
> 
> It was never meant to be longer than three parts to begin with, so again, sorry if it disappoints :( 
> 
> I might come back to this sometime in the distant future to rewrite the ending, because I already did three times, but it doesn't seem to turn out satisfactory to me. 
> 
> Anyways, regardless, if you ever come across this, please do let me know what you think 💜


End file.
